


Sea of Stars

by BlueRoseDream



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Flower language because that’s my thing, M/M, Some wordplay based on Hajime’s interest in stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Tomoya struggles to find a proper response to answer Hajime’s confession. Wataru gives him the push he needs.





	Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing instead of sleeping again haha
> 
> Oh well. Short again because i’m dumb and always write when I really should sleep so I can prepare for event hell and work tomorrow. For Kanna. I hope you like it. Sorry it’s kinda rushed. Again.

A sea of pink and green filled his vision as he stepped closer to get a better look at the figure that stood in the distance. It was too dark to see their features clearly, but in his heart, he knew exactly who was waiting for him on the other side. The same person who would always wait by the school gate at the end of every day so that they could go home together. That precious person who was still waiting for a single word.

Tomoya-kun, I...

The familiar figure clutched at his lavender satchel for comfort as he tried desperately to find the right words to say.

I um...

He took a deep breath.

I love you!

Embarrassed, he turned away from him and quickly hurried home—leaving Tomoya alone with his surprise. He had expected Subaru, the senpai he looked up to as a shining figure, or maybe someone else, but never him. He, himself, was the last person he would’ve expected.

And yet, here he was—alone, speechless, and now...

Awake.

Worried, Tomoya immediately scrambled for his alarm clock to find out that he was almost late for school. And upon looking out the window, he could see that Hajime was still patiently waiting for him like he always did much to his concern. With that in mind, he swiftly threw on his uniform and got ready before meeting up with his dear childhood friend.

I have to give him a reply. I have to give him a reply. I have to give him a reply.

Those words ran around in his head wildly for days as he failed to focus in class, during club, and during their unit practices. Even Niichan seemed to notice Tomoya’s strange behavior by the way he didn’t bother to scold Mitsuru for bolting down the hallway one day. However, it wasn’t until after the drama club had finished their activities for the day that someone finally took the time to set him back on track.

“Tomoya-kun!”

Startled, Tomoya immediately backed away on instinct only for his efforts to be rendered completely useless. He hadn’t realized until the last minute that he had literally backed himself into a corner so Wataru took that opportunity to grab him by the wrist and force him to accompany him on an impromptu hot air balloon ride.

“Wait, Buchou! I have plans after this!”

And by plans he meant walking home with Hajime, but those words didn’t seem to faze him. He simply insisted that he cancel those plans only for today as this was a much more important matter. “Consider it part of the drama club’s activities!” he exclaimed with an unnecessary flourish as they made their way to the back of the academy to where Wataru kept his beloved hot air balloon.

He could feel a cool wind brush against his clothes as they ascended into the afternoon sky. The school, the students, and everything that passed by on the ground below had become like small ants beneath them as they made their way farther and farther away from the academy and towards a more open area a good distance away from the campus. And then, after floating in the sky for a good while, he saw it.

That sea of pink and green.

“This place...”

Wataru smiled softly.

“Ah yes. This place is called the Sea of Stars.”

Tomoya blinked in confusion and slight curiosity. “The Sea of Stars?”

As they made their descent into the field, Wataru calmly began explain the reason behind the name. It was incredibly surprising to hear him speak in such a manner to the point that he couldn’t help but listen close.

Dark pink stargazers point their heads up to the sky to greet them as they made their way to the open clearing in the center of the field. It was just like the dream. Those words that he could not find to say to him...he could say them now. Wataru gave him a knowing glance as they spent a moment here, taking in the scenery, before returning to the confines of the hot air balloon.

“You have something to do, don’t you? If so, then do it soon before it gets away, little rabbit.”

He nodded, unable to find the proper words to respond with, before pulling out his cellphone to call Hajime.

“Hey, Hajime?”

Wataru smiled kindly as he pressed a small piece of paper with directions to this secret place before parting with his dear companion.

“Can you come meet me here? I will send you the coordinates. I need to talk to you.”

We can talk more later during the next meeting. Good luck, Tomoya-kun.

And then he was gone just as soon as he had come.

It was not for a few moments after that Hajime had found him standing alone in the field covered in a blanket of darkness.

“Tomoya-kun!”

He turned to see Hajime running towards him in a hurry until he was finally able to reach him.

“Are you okay, Hajime?”

A smile. That same one that always saved him whenever he was feeling down.

“Mhm. What did you need to talk to me about, Tomoya-kun?”

Do you know what these flowers mean?

Tomoya dramatically waved his arm in a sweeping motion as if conducting a chorus causing many fireflies to suddenly appear to light up the field around them like an actual sea of stars.

“So beautiful...”

Hajime watched in awe as the fireflies danced among the lilies that decorated the ground around them. It was if they were cheering them on—telling them “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

It’s okay. I’ll be okay.

“Hajime, I-“

Suddenly clinging on for support, Tomoya embraced him tightly causing them to fall to the floor from the sudden momentum.

Pink stargazers mean...

“I love you too.”

Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Wataru teased Tomoya about all this later. The end.


End file.
